<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missing by PlanetaryMusical</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778544">Missing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanetaryMusical/pseuds/PlanetaryMusical'>PlanetaryMusical</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>...and a million reasons to survive [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Million Ways to Die in the West (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Desire, Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanetaryMusical/pseuds/PlanetaryMusical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adapting to her new role as a mother, Anna finds what she's missed for a while...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna Barnes/Albert Stark (Million Ways to Die in the West)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>...and a million reasons to survive [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Missing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey,<br/>So this is the next part in my series here, right after "Lullaby for Ray".<br/>Maybe the chronological order will change as the series continues in the future, but these two are readable as a two-part story. </p><p>I hope the rating is correct, if not, tell me :D</p><p>Have fun,<br/>PM</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a while she just gave in to the feeling of him holding and kissing her, sensing the desire for more growing inside her, before Anna broke the kiss, leaning back, slightly out of breath. She couldn't unsee the feverish glow in her husband's eyes. </p><p>"Let me just shut his window and kiss him goodnight."</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>His look at her was magnetic as she returned to him, drawing his body close, her hands shivering when she tore his vest down his shoulders, her voice driven by excitement as she whispered at his lips.</p><p>"I missed you. I want you. Now..."</p><p>She knew how raw she was sounding, how needy... But feeling his lips on hers seconds later, passionately replying to her words, his hands in a firm but gentle grip on her bottom, she knew, she wouldn't have to worry about it. He was her husband, he could read her longings from her eyes, he knew her deepest desires, her fears, her wishes, and also he had gone without her for a while now.</p><p> </p><p>Within pregnancy, their physical closeness had changed, due to Anna's condition and mood, yet they had shown each other their affection in one way or another. But the last weeks had been tough for both of them, being exhausted, tired and uncomfortable, simply not in any mood and it didn't really change after Ray was born. Until this night. </p><p>Until the early evening hours when she had finished nursing Ray and changing him for the night. Albert had come home from feeding the sheep, sweaty and dusty as usual, giving her a tired but sincere smile, leaning in to place a kiss on hers and his son's brow.</p><p>"Just gonna clean and change. Be right back", he'd murmured before leaving out the back door to their watering place.<br/>
She hadn't been able to resist letting her eyes linger on him, watching him toss his dirty shirt aside, the fresh water washing over his head, running down his face and muscled upper body. A sight instantly affecting her down to the core, a feeling just increasing with the noises he made rolling back his shoulders, worn and stiff from the strains of the day. Anna had never wished more for nightfall... </p><p> </p><p>Not letting go of his hungry kisses she walked him backwards, almost crashed him down as they reached the edge of their bed. He couldn't avoid a soft chuckle as he broke the kiss and looked at her, lifted his hand to touch her heated cheek.<br/>
"I missed you too..." he whispered, feeling her lips already moving along his jaw. She just couldn't let go of him, couldn't get enough of him. He gave in, closing his eyes when her fingers unbuttoned his blue shirt, exposing his broad, masculine chest. He hadn't bothered to put on an undershirt after his refreshing earlier. Nothing she could disapprove now. </p><p>Her hands flew above his skin, making him realize how much he had missed her. His breath was shaking, his excitement pulsing against the growing tightness between his legs as she rubbed him through the fabric of his pants. He moaned in relief as her fingers finally got them undone before tearing them down to his thighs, his undershorts following right away, also remaining stuck above his knees due to the messy, rough way she treated his clothes.<br/>
"Damnit...", she panted, swearing over the state of having exposed his body only halfway yet but felt that she couldn't keep it any longer.<br/>
She lightly lifted her skirt, straddling him as he sat up, smiling. He pushed his pants the remaining way down over his ankles before letting his hands slide below her undershirt. Her skin was soft, slightly damp with sweat, still his touch gave her shivers. His lips tracing the line of her jaw, down her neck to her collarbone, he slowly loosened the laces of her thin cotton shirt, exposing her trembling chest little by little. </p><p> </p><p>Anna opened her mouth, letting out a deep moan of impatience and arousal.<br/>
Albert knew, he was teasing her, driving her mad taking this all so slow, but he also knew it would be increasing her pleasure in the end. And he wished for nothing more but to pleasure his beloved, infinitely.</p><p>He dropped the shirt on the bed as his eyes wandered over her body, desiring and full of loving admiration. Having regained her lean figure so quickly, it was barely showing that she had born a child just a couple of weeks ago. Except for the streaks below her navel, where Albert's hand remained, gently stroking above the reminders of the most beautiful moment in his life, before his hand moved up her side until reaching her chest, hesitating to touch her, knowing how sensitive she was since she nursed their son.<br/>
But she laid her hands on his, reassuringly, directing them to cup the firm shapes of her breasts, her nipples hardening instantly. She threw back her head, streaks of her blond long hair already sticking to her sweaty temples as she started moving her hips, thrusting against him, unable to hold herself back any longer.</p><p>"I need you... Please...", she whined, almost soundless. </p><p>He smiled at the shimmering of her eyes, tasting a last desperate kiss from her lips before laying back, his hands shoving the skirt up her thighs as she moved down on him again, taking him into her.<br/>
He held his breath in the sensation of the moment they united, not sure if he might last and as she began to move, he knew it wouldn't be long.</p><p>She felt like being on fire as her thrusts got harder, as she tensed up her muscles around him, striving to feel him deeper inside her.<br/>
It was so good to feel him like this again, to just be his wife again, the woman he desired, it felt so good to give him pleasure, to make him close his eyes and bite his lips, trying to mute the sounds she coaxed from his throat. It felt so amazing. </p><p>She took a hold of his hands on her thighs, intertwining their fingers as she moved on, knowing, he wouldn't even have to touch her at all, he was enough, her moving was enough, and she was so close, so close to the edge. His facial expression and trembling breath told her the same about him. </p><p>One last time she tensed up, thrusting down on him before she came, moaning, her hands clasping to his, her sounds and contractions being the final straw for him to follow her just seconds later.</p><p> </p><p>She broke down on him, panting, her head resting against his neck in full exhaustion. Albert closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around her, making them just linger in the afterglow, skin to skin, heart to heart, just holding tight, listening to their breathing slowly calming down again. </p><p>"Oh, damn, yeah...", he then whispered against her brow.</p><p>"I missed you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>